happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wipeout Cure
"Wipeout Cure" is a HTFF episode. Plot The episode starts with a night time shot showing The Treeless Brothers' house. The inside of the bedroom in The Treeless Brothers' house is shown, with Riston, Rabeav, and Quake Tree sleeping on their beds. Suddenly, Quake Tree briefly wakes up from his bed. Feeling his head for a while, he is confused at what is going on with his brain. After that, he continues to sleep. The next evening, at the backyard of The Treeless Brothers' house, Riston and Rabeav ask Quake Tree to do something. They order him to hold a flower pot for them while they are going somewhere. When Riston and Rabeav leave, Quake Tree decides to throw the flower pot away behind him due to his mental illness acting up. It lands on Pow Pow's head, who is walking past The Treeless Brothers' house. This breaks the flower pot, as well as Pow Pow's head, killing him. Back at the backyard, Riston and Rabeav are shocked to see that Quake Tree has lost the flower pot, so they blame him for it. However, they do not notice Pow Pow's death along with the broken flower pot. The next scene shows Riston and Rabeav ordering Quake Tree to another errand, which is watering the grass at the backyard using a hose while they watch him doing the job. However, Quake Tree, instead of spraying the water on the grass with the hose, sprays Riston and Rabeav's faces, before spraying his own face (as well as making their clothes wet). This is once again due to his mental illness. Riston and Rabeav then become angrier at the situation and they blame Quake Tree for it once again. The next scene shows Riston and Rabeav ordering Quake Tree to do one last job which is to trim a bush. They give him a pair of shears for it. However, Quake Tree does not trim the bush, instead he uses the shears to cut his hand, making it bleed. Again, this was caused by his mental illness acting up. Riston and Rabeav are once again shocked at this and decide to check his left hand. Quake Tree is then seen at the kitchen in The Treeless Brothers' house with his left hand bandaged. He is seen cutting vegetables with a knife in his right hand. However, once again due to his mental illness, Quake Tree thinks about killing himself with the knife. So, he makes an attempt. However, Riston and Rabeav see this, and they manage to rush in and prevent Quake Tree from doing it, as well as dropping his knife. Riston and Rabeav finally realize that Quake Tree has suffered from a mental illness The next scene shows Quake Tree getting held on a bed with Riston and Rabeav around him. The two are thinking of a way to cure him from his mental illness. Rabeav then gives Quake Tree a glass of water in hopes of curing him. However, Quake Tree does not drink it. Instead, he smashes it to his face, damaging his face as well as breaking his glass. Riston and Rabeav are left shocked yet again. They finally think of another way of cure him, which is by taking him to a hospital for brain surgery. The next scene shows Quake Tree, now with a lot of bandages covering his head (except for his eyes), lying on a hospital bed, with Lumpy lying on another hospital bed next to him. Dr. Quackery then comes to their room and begins the surgery. He cuts both Quake Tree's and Lumpy's heads with his scalpel. He then pulls out both Quake Tree's and Lumpy's brains. He transplants Quake Tree's brain into Lumpy's head and transplants Lumpy's brain into Quake Tree's head. After that, Dr. Quackery glues both Quake Tree's and Lumpy's heads. The next scene shows Quake Tree doing his garden job for Riston and Rabeav with his new brain which now makes him competent without causing more bad confilcts this time. Riston and Rabeav congratulate him for his work. However, it gets worse when it comes to his trimming job. Quake Tree slips up and accidentally throws his shears up while trimming the bush, causing the shears to fall down and stab his head. Riston and Rabeav are extremely shocked at this and try checking on him, who is now dead. Later at Lumpy's trailer, Lumpy is seen cutting vegetables in his kitchen with a knife. He accidentally cuts off his fingers which are holding a vegetable. After that, he then crazily stabs himself to death with his knife, due to the fact that he lives with Quake Tree's brain this time. The episode ends. Moral "Mental illness cannot be cured, but it can be treated." Deaths *Pow Pow dies when the flower pot hits his head. *Quake Tree and Lumpy briefly flatline in the hospital (though they were resurrected after Dr. Quackery successfully swapped their brains). *Quake Tree dies for real when the shears stab him in the head. *Lumpy stabs himself to death with a knife. Injuries *Quake Tree cuts his left hand with a shear. He later smashes his face with a glass of water. *Quake Tree's and Lumpy's heads are cut off, and their brains are pulled out. *Lumpy accidentally cuts his fingers with a knife. Trivia *The fact that Quake Tree randomly put his hand on his head at the beginning of the episode is a hint that he has suffered from a mental illness starting at that moment. *This is the first time where all of The Treeless Brothers wear their signature clothes throughout the whole episode. *This episode reveals that Quake Tree has a smaller brain than an average tree friend (as seen during the brain transplant), though his brain is still slightly bigger than Lumpy's. *"Riro Fox"'s name has been changed to "Riston" since this episode Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 117 episodes